Lin
Naming themselves after the god they worship, known as Lin’La’Se, the name Lin loosely means: "Chosen of Lin’La’Se" in their culture. The Lin largely resemble baseline Humans but are notable in the respect that all members have some level of telepathic ability which is a natural genetic trait enhanced by the Force. The easiest way to distinguish a Lin from a Human is by the Lin’s complete lack of a mouth. The two species are otherwise nearly identical in all ways. =Biology and Appearance= The Lin originally descended from baseline Humans and as such they are very similar to them in most respects. There are a few notable differences however… To better connect with their god, the first Lin to settle on the planet that would come to be called Lin'La, voluntarily underwent a genetic program to remove their mouths as a sign of their devotion to their god. As they reasoned it, only those who could communicate telepathically were deemed worthy of communion with the god. After a few generations, the unworthy were bred out of the Lin gene pool, allowing the Lin to concentrate more fully on developing their powers of telepathy. Due to this genetic manipulation, there is now only solid bone where one would usually find a jaw structure on a baseline Human. While they are often considered to be some of the most powerful telepaths in the modern galaxy, the Lin’s devotion to the mind does come at a price. In order to sustain their bodies, the Lin must inject themselves with nutrients once a day to survive since they no longer have an orifice to feed themselves. Their bodies have become so reliant on these nutrient injections that any serious deviation from the formula will be incompatible with their systems. The exception to this rule are members of the Linshi Monks who have reached enlightenment, which enables them to sustain themselves entirely through the Force alone. Lin are also known for having roughly double the typical lifespan of a normal Human. As this was not a goal for the genetic program the first Lin underwent, it is unknown what the cause is. Many believe it has something to do with the high Force-sensitivity of the species. Appearance Most Lin appear to be very physically fit. This is not naturally inherited and is attributable instead to the lifestyle of the Linshi Monks, which most Lin adopt. To show respect for the privacy of non-Lin, as well as to make it easier for non-telepaths to communicate with them, many Lin who venture outside of Lin’La’Se space have taken to wearing a translator which makes their telepathic speech audible. The translator itself can take many forms, but the most common variation is a circular device that is worn either as an armband or a belt. Barring this device, some Lin will wear a piece of cloth over their mouth - not unlike the practice used by the Miraluka to cover their eyes - to make other beings more at ease with their appearance. Biological Compatibility Although it is rare to see Lin start relationships with non-Lin, they are genetically compatible with Humans, Near-Humans, and some mammalian Humanoid species. Children conceived by a Lin and a non-Lin have a 50-50 chance of inheriting a Lin’s abilities. Either due to a quirk of the genetic program that gave birth to the first Lin, or some other factor, if the child does acquire a Lin’s telepathic gifts, they will also be born without a mouth. Children who do not have the gift will have a normal mouth. There is no recorded history of there being anything but the two results. No matter what the case, this interesting quirk doesn’t prevent the child from inheriting the genetic abilities of their non-Lin parent. Names Lin use only a single name to identify themselves and don’t bother with the familial surname seen in so many other cultures. Being a primarily telepathic race that communicates more in images and emotions than in words, it was found that the need to add a last name to differentiate between two people who might share a name became an unnecessary exercise. Most Lin are also a part of the Linshi, who believe in the group over the individual, further eliminating a need for a last name. =Society and Culture= Seeking to be pure of spirit by being pure of body and mind, Lin reject any kind of mechanical augmentation to their bodies, seeing it as a corruption of the biological forms the god Lin’La’Se gifted them with. It has been pointed out that the genetic manipulation of the first Lin could be seen as the same thing, however the Lin view this as a necessary “forced evolution” that was dictated by Lin’La’Se to create his Chosen People. Lin will never strike first, preferring to react in response to aggression. This doesn’t necessary mean that they will wait to be attacked. They will strike at whatever they perceive to be a threat to them, be it physical or some other method. They will, however, always try diplomacy first before resorting to violence. The Lin are a generally peaceful people, welcoming all who seek enlightenment to their area of space. However, they are fierce warriors when provoked and won’t hesitate to defend themselves from hostile forces. Due to their powerful telepathic abilities, many Lin also find work outside of Lin’La as diplomats, advisors, and even spies. However, the latter is heavily frowned upon by Lin society as contributing to prejudice against telepaths and Force-users. Some Lin have even joined the Jedi Order to better understand the Force. They are also recognized as excellent pilots, but this has more to do with the beliefs, practices, and training of the Linshi Monks than the people themselves. Category:HalomekCategory:Lin